The present disclosure generally relates to cup holders and more particularly to cup holders that mount to the handlebars of a bicycle, motorcycle, or the like. A typical handlebar-mounted cup holder includes a bracket for mounting to the handlebars and a cup-holder portion configured to securely hold a cup. Generally, the portion that holds the cup is cylindrical and may include a bottom for additional support.
The cylindrical portion of a typical cup holder is usually rigid and non-adjustable. Such designs limit the range of cup sizes that can be held by the cup holder. Also, the portion that holds the cup is always visible and exposed, even when a cup is not being held. This feature may be undesirable for users who wish to improve the aesthetics and aerodynamics of the cup holder while not in use.